Tu es à moi
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Takeshi et Kyōya sont colocataires pour des raisons financières. Cependant, après quelques semaines passées ensembles, ils se rendent compte qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais Kyōya a un passé lourd, difficile à accepter. Et surtout, il appartient déjà à quelqu'un...UA, 8018 et 6918 sous-entendu, Bad End.


Titre : Tu es à moi.

Disclaimer : Si j'étais l'auteur de la petite merveille qu'est Reborn, on arrêterait de se demander ce qui s'est passé au moment où Byakuran avait réussi à emprisonner Mukuro dans son bureau, on connaîtrait en détails la punition d'Hibari à Kokuyo Land, et on saurait également tout ce que Dino lui a apprit pendant son entraînement… Kufufu~

Note de l'auteur : Titre pourri, mais j'avais vraiment aucune idée pour ça. Et puis, l'histoire est glauque, on a l'impression que ça commence joyeusement alors qu'en fait c'est le contraire, et en plus j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, et qu'il y a pas assez de dialogues… Bref, cafouillage total quand on sait que c'était sensé être joyeux du début à fin. OS écrit spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Pauli-chan. Tu le recevras en retard, désolée, mais mon inspiration a eu un long blocage sur ce texte… Encore bon anniversaire petite sœur ! =)

Pairing : 8018 (Yamamoto x Hibari)

* * *

**Tu es à moi.**

_A la base, j'étais contre la colocation. Mon dernier colocataire en date, un certain Gokudera, m'en avait fait voir de belles, et je m'étais promis de toujours vivre seul après ça. Mais, quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de cet appartement… pas de chance, moi aussi je le voulais absolument._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le plus grand, rieur et enjoué, semblait ne pas prendre la situation au sérieux, contrairement au second, qui le fusillait clairement du regard. L'agent immobilier chargé de la visite de l'appartement tentait vainement de calmer le plus petit, qui semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'autre.

Le premier homme dominait son collègue d'une dizaine de centimètres. Plutôt grand, assez musclé et le teint halé, sa présence aurait pu être imposante si il n'avait pas eu cet air à la fois gêné et heureux plaqué sur son visage. Il s'appelait Yamamoto Takeshi. Cet homme n'était pas banal, si on tenait compte des regards énamourés que les filles lui jetaient sur son passage. A vingt-deux ans, il travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant du quartier. Bien sûr, avec sa popularité, il aurait pu obtenir un travail meilleur, mais il appréciait l'ambiance du restaurant, et sa paye lui permettait de vivre normalement, alors il ne voyait pas de raison de changer de métier, tout simplement. Certains le traitaient d'inconscient, d'idiot ou de simplet, mais en vérité, il prenait simplement les choses comme elles venaient sans se soucier des conséquences.

Le second homme, plus petit que l'autre, aurait pu être prit pour une femme tellement son visage était androgyne. Il était mince, et les traits de son visage étaient fins et bien dessinés. Ses courts cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front en mèches rebelles, et ses yeux d'acier étaient plus froids que la glace. Cet homme se nommait Hibari Kyōya. Lui non plus n'était pas banal, surtout si on prenait en compte son agressivité légendaire et son irritation presque constante. Il venait d'avoir ses vingt ans, et avait décidé de déménager… pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Kyōya était une personne très distante, secrète et mystérieuse. Il était de nature solitaire et ne se confiait même pas à sa famille. Quant à ses amis… pour faire simple, il n'en avait pas, et n'en voulait pas.

Ces deux jeunes hommes si différents ne se serraient sans doute jamais parlé sans cette histoire d'appartement. Mais, malheureusement, les deux voulaient absolument ce studio. Et uniquement celui-ci. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une habitation plus belle ou plus grande que les autres d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas bien placée. La source du problème était en effet située dans la banlieue de la ville, un endroit regorgeant d'immeubles tous semblables et plus affreux les uns que les autres. Un quartier qui aurait sans doute pu être classé comme mal famé au vu des commerces illicites, à savoir ceux de la drogue et du sexe, qui s'y tenaient. En dehors de cela, l'appartement ne contenait que quelques pièces, à savoir une salle de bain, une cuisine/salle-à-manger, et deux chambres dont l'une d'entre elles faisait office de salon. C'était pour ce petit studio miteux que Kyōya fusillait Takeshi du regard depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes.

Car oui, tous deux en avaient besoin. Il n'était pas trop loin du restaurant où travaillait Takeshi, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les transports en commun, et lui convenait parfaitement. Pour Kyōya, c'était plus simple : il avait choisi cet appartement, un point c'est tout. Les deux se tenaient à présent devant l'agent immobilier, qui semblait confus et gêné. Finalement, après quelques minutes de bafouillages supplémentaires, il demanda timidement :

« Euh… si vous voulez à ce point ce studio, pourquoi ne pas cohabiter ? La colocation peut être une bonne solution… »

A ce moment-là, le pauvre vieux monsieur crut qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en croisant le regard de Kyōya, plus acéré que n'importe quelle lame, alors que Takeshi se frottait l'arrière de la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Mais, à la grande surprise de tous, le plus petit finit par déclarer :

« Si ce stupide herbivore est d'accord. »

Car oui, il faut savoir qu'il n'était pas là par plaisir. A choisir, il aurait préféré une petite maison dans un quartier calme… mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Parce que Kyōya avait tout juste de quoi se payer cet appartement, et qu'il risquait fort de devoir se serrer la ceinture à la suite de cet achat. La colocation ? Certes, il détestait ça. Mais il détestait encore plus devoir dormir dehors, ou se passer de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours.

« Bien sûr ! Comme ça, on ne paye que la moitié, c'est ça ? avait répondu Takeshi avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ça, avait acquiescé l'agent, visiblement soulagé. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé un compromis. »

Deux petites signatures sur un ridicule bout de papier, et quelques jours plus tard, l'enfer commençait.

#

Le réveil émit un bruit strident, vite stoppé par une main qui l'écrasa presque sur la table de chevet. Une tête ébouriffée émergea des chaudes couvertures et jeta un regard argenté à l'heure avant de se lever paresseusement. Kyōya n'aimait pas être réveillé. Quand il dormait, il préférait se réveiller naturellement, et par conséquent, il n'était pas du matin. Encore endormi, il s'extirpa du lit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Une odeur de pain grillé et de café se répandait dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour, Hibari ! lança joyeusement Takeshi.

- Tais-toi, herbivore. Et vas t'habiller, grogna-t-il comme réponse.

- Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, fit remarquer le plus grand, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer.

- La ferme… »

Kyōya était encore à moitié endormi. Sans ça, Takeshi n'aurait peut être pas survécu à force de faire des remarques sur ses cernes ou ses bâillements. En effet, voir le plus petit au réveil était une chose dont on ne pouvait pas se lasser : ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, ses yeux habituellement perçants étaient encore embués de sommeil, et il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer. Uniquement un tee-shirt et un boxer. Savait-il seulement à quel point il était attirant quand il était comme ça ? Si quelqu'un d'autre que Takeshi avait été présent, il aurait sans doute eu un sérieux problème d'hémorragie nasale. D'ailleurs, comment faisait ce dernier pour ne pas réagir à la vue d'un Kyōya sans défense, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de son visage androgyne ?

_Je savais que je risquais de vivre un nouvel enfer. Je le savais, et je m'étais promit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu refuser ?_

« Du café, quémanda le plus jeune.

- Oui, oui… voilà. »

Un silence presque pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que Takeshi s'asseyait pour manger avec Kyōya. La tension était toujours présente entre les deux, même après une semaine de colocation. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas, malgré les efforts de Takeshi, et se voyaient très peu. Bien sûr, il comprenait que son colocataire veuille garder sa vie privée secrète, mais à ce point-là ç'en était déconcertant.

« Tu vas bientôt partir à ton boulot ? demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire avenant.

- Hum.

- Je vois… n'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi, je dois y aller maintenant sinon je serais en retard. »

Kyōya finit sa tasse de café, puis prit la direction de la salle de bain, encore fatigué. Il retira ses derniers vêtements, puis alluma le jet d'eau chaude, sentant ses muscles se détendre à ce contact. Il se savonna lentement, passant ses mains sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la marque d'une cicatrice. Un coup de dents, dans le creux de son épaule.

#

_« Tu es à moi, Kyōya ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens ! »_

#_  
_

Le brun monta la température de l'eau, essayant d'oublier ce mauvais souvenir. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya, puis enroula sa serviette autour de ses reins avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. A cette heure-là, son colocataire devait sans doute être en train de servir ses clients au restaurant… N'ayant rien à faire, il prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement.

#

« Hibari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'avais rien à faire, alors je suis venu.

- Viens t'asseoir ! Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Takeshi accueillit son colocataire avec un grand sourire, avant de le mener à une table vide. Kyōya n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit. C'était un café assez vaste, qui prenait tout le rez-de-chaussée d'un des immeubles de la rue. Le lieu était bondé, emplit de bruits de couverts, de discussions, de rires. Il n'appréciait pas le brouhaha ambiant, et détestait se mélanger à tous ces gens.

#

Pourquoi était-il allé là-bas ? La question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Kyōya. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où, et il avait décidé de se rendre dans ce restaurant, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait en horreur les lieux publics. Le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment pour aller prendre un peu d'air frais. Il regarda vaguement sa montre, puis choisit de rentrer chez lui.

Il claqua la porte avec brusquerie, et alla donner à manger à son canari, geste vain qui était censé lui occuper l'esprit. Ces derniers jours, Kyōya avait beaucoup observé son colocataire. Après tout, il allait vivre avec lui pour quelques temps, alors autant le connaître un minimum. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Takeshi était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, capable d'accepter n'importe quelle personne, peu importe ses défauts. En comprenant cela, le plus jeune avait inconsciemment vu en cet homme une chance d'être un jour admit par quelqu'un.

Kyōya avait eu une enfance difficile. Très jeune, ses parents se mirent à le battre pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles, passant leurs colères et leurs problèmes sur lui. Venant d'un milieu défavorisé, il avait très vite apprit que dans ce genre d'endroits, seul les plus forts restaient, écrasant les plus faibles. Alors, pour ne pas être écrasé, Kyōya était devenu fort. Toute sa vie il s'était battu pour sortir de cette misère qui le suivait partout où il allait, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Pas d'emploi, pas d'argent, et encore des problèmes qui s'amoncelaient. Pourtant, il gardait son honneur intact et ne baissait pas la tête. Il surmontait les difficultés avec fierté, les unes après les autres. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de soirs qu'il avait passé dans la rue jusqu'au petit matin, faute d'endroit où aller. Le nombre de fois où il avait dû se passer de véritable repas… Il n'avait pas toujours du travail, et ses dépenses étaient bien supérieures à ses revenus. Il avait tout essayé, mais à chaque fois il se faisait virer. Les causes ? Violence, froideur, étrangeté… l'aura sombre que dégageait Kyōya ne passait pas inaperçue. Et puis, finalement, il avait réussi à économiser un peu pour se payer un appartement. La plupart du temps, il se faisait héberger, ou dormait dans la rue : avoir son propre chez lui était devenu un besoin presque vital.

_Un point d'attache, un endroit sûr où me cacher quand les problèmes reviendront. Un lieu où _il_ ne me retrouverait pas. Jamais je ne l'avouerais à personne, mais _il_ me fait peur. Cet enfoiré. Mukuro._

Et puis, le nœud du problème, un certain Yamamoto Takeshi, était arrivé. Il était son exact opposé : il était rayonnant. Kyōya, lui, assombrissait tout sur son passage, sa rancœur et sa colère le rendant effrayant et violent. Takeshi, lui, semblait n'avoir jamais eu de problèmes. Il avait la tête de celui qui a été choyé durant toute son enfance, à qui il ne manque rien, et qui est heureux de la vie, tout simplement. Cette naïveté repoussait et attirait à la fois le plus jeune. D'une certaine manière, il avait envie de lui ouvrir les yeux sur cet horrible monde, qu'il comprenne que tout n'était pas rose. Il avait envie de tordre ce sourire presque indécent en une grimace de surprise. De lui faire comprendre que sa réalité n'était en fait qu'un mensonge. Oui, Takeshi était pour lui un mystère : cet homme habitait dans un quartier désolé, pauvre, laid, et passait son temps à sourire comme si de rien n'était. Cette attitude énervait Kyōya plus que tout. Oui, il voulait lui faire comprendre la dureté de cette vie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire.

Car si Takeshi était naïf et gentil, il n'en restait pas moins rayonnant. Comme une lumière qui tirait petit à petit Kyōya de son monde de ténèbres. Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de s'en rendre compte, le plus grand était devenu essentiel à sa vie. Ce rire, cette gentillesse, il n'aurait pu s'en passer après être resté aussi longtemps auprès d'eux. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Takeshi, voilà tout. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était impossible.

#

Kyōya se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Un mois qu'il vivait avec Takeshi et rien n'avait changé entre eux. Lui était toujours aussi froid et distant, et son colocataire enjoué au possible. Fatigué, il changea de chaîne au hasard, s'endormant à moitié devant le film qui était déjà commencé. Le jeune homme ne regardait pas vraiment les images, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, quand une phrase lui fit relever la tête :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kyōya pour qu'il réalise que l'appareil était le responsable de cette interrogation agressive. Il se renfonça dans le canapé inconfortable.

« Bien sûr ! Quand je le voie, mon cœur s'emballe et je frissonne. Je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence… C'est ça, l'amour ! »

Cette fois-ci, il éteignit brusquement la télévision en rougissant. C'était ça, l'amour ? Ne plus pouvoir se passer de quelqu'un et se sentir étrange à ses côtés ? Il enfuit sa tête dans le coussin le plus proche. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était amoureux de cet idiot de Takeshi ? Étrangement, cette idée qui aurait dû le repousser, ne le choqua pas plus que cela. Gêné, oui. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait comprit depuis longtemps que son colocataire avait une importance particulière à ses yeux, même si il n'avait pas su mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. S'ensuivirent de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit du brun : que devait-il faire ? Étais-ce mal d'aimer un homme ? Takeshi le repousserait-il en l'apprenant ? Devait-il renoncer à sa fierté et tout lui avouer ?

#

C'est sur un Kyōya complètement perdu que Takeshi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

« Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il joyeusement »

En le voyant arriver, le plus jeune relâcha le coussin qu'il était en train de torturer à coups de poing, tentant de faire passer son agacement (et accessoirement ses questions sans réponses) et rougit légèrement en détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait étrange en présence de son colocataire, mais avoir prit conscience que c'était de l'amour donnait une nouvelle envergure à ce sentiment.

Le dîner se passa en silence, malgré les tentatives infructueuses du plus grand pour lancer la conversation. Kyōya avala rapidement son repas, puis quitta la table pour laver sa vaisselle, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Cependant, alors qu'il passait à côté de Takeshi, il eut un réflexe tout à fait normal venant d'une personne amoureuse… Il l'embrassa. Ça avait été très rapide, presque irréel. Un simple effleurement du bout des lèvres avant qu'il ne se retire vivement. Un court échange qui ne laissa même pas le temps à leurs respirations de s'entremêler. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Kyōya rougit brusquement et s'enfuit vers sa chambre.

Oui, il _s'enfuit_. Lui, Hibari Kyōya, redouté par la ville entière pour sa violence et son caractère qui le rendait prompt au combat. Lui, qui aurait pu tuer un homme d'un regard si il l'avait voulu. Lui, qui était fier, fort, et des milliers de fois plus dangereux que son colocataire… Il avait fuit. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cet acte. Il avait refusé de voir la réaction de son vis-à-vis après son geste.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, se laissant tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il allait se faire détester par la seule personne qui avait réussi à l'accepter, et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait peur d'être repoussé, si peur que ses mains en tremblaient et que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucun bruit. La maison était silencieuse, et Kyōya ne put s'empêcher d'assimiler cela au calme avant la tempête. Il eut un rire amer en se rendant compte que celui qui était craint dans toute la ville se retrouvait sans défense face à un vulgaire serveur de restaurant. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées tumultueuses en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié de fermer le verrou, et il se retrouvait à présent devant la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

Instinctivement, le plus jeune masqua son visage rougit dans son oreiller, bouleversé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait un jour capable d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, lui qui n'avait montré jusqu'à présent que de la haine envers ses semblables ?

« Hibari…

- Ne me regarde pas ! Vas-t-en ! s'énerva Kyōya »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit une main douce mais ferme lui enlever son coussin, découvrant son visage en pleurs. Takeshi eut un sourire en voyant la moue adorable du plus petit, et releva son menton avant de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser qui fit taire les appréhensions de son vis-à-vis.

#

_Le fouet claqua aux pieds du jeune homme._

_« Tu es tellement naïf ! Tu ne t'es douté de rien jusqu'à la fin… Kufufu~ »_

_Le prisonnier répondit par un grognement de rage et de douleur. Il se tortilla un peu, mais ses liens étaient trop étroitement serrés, ne faisant qu'ajouter une souffrance supplémentaire. Il jeta un regard morne vers les sacs entassés dans l'entrepôt où ils se trouvaient. De la drogue._

_« Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser vagabonder tranquillement tout en connaissant le secret de notre organisation ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te réduire au silence… Kufufu~ »_

_Le plus jeune plissa les yeux, fusillant du regard son tortionnaire. Ce visage… Cet affreux visage, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il le haïssait trop pour cela. L'expression rebelle de son prisonnier ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du plus grand. D'un mouvement souple, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'adolescent et repoussa une mèche qui retombait sur son front._

_« Voyons voir… Comment pourrais-je te réduire au silence efficacement ? Te tuer serait trop simple. La torture serait peu amusante… »_

_Il laissa un moment de silence, narguant le brun, puis se résigna finalement avec un petit rire exaspérant. Le prisonnier détestait tout en cet homme. Depuis son physique jusqu'à sa façon de penser. Que ce soit ces yeux vairons qui l'effrayaient, ce rire trop léger en une situation aussi grave pour lui, cette façon de le laisser attendre dans l'angoisse de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver…_

_« Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé… lâcha l'homme en se rapprochant encore de l'adolescent._

_- Que …! s'écria le prisonnier._

_- Kufufu… Laisses-toi faire, ou tu le regretteras, ma petite alouette… »_

_L'homme arracha plus qu'il ne retira sa chemise au brun, léchant avec application son téton droit qui ne tarda pas à rosir. Effrayé, le prisonnier réagit vivement à ce geste, envoyant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son tortionnaire. Un peu soulagé en voyant que ce dernier ne se relevait pas, il reprit sa respiration lentement. Quelques secondes passèrent, qui parurent être des heures entières tant la tension était forte, puis l'homme se releva, un sourire dément plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'adolescent, avant de susurrer à son oreille :_

_« Refait encore une fois ça… et je te tue. Tu ne serais pas suicidaire, tout de même ? Ma petite alouette~ »_

_En disant ces mots, ses lèvres étaient descendues dans le creux de l'épaule du plus jeune. Il lécha un moment la peau tendre, puis mordit de toutes ses forces la chair, faisant couler un mince filet de sang. L'adolescent n'avait pas crié, mais son visage montrait clairement sa douleur. L'homme se releva, essuyant le liquide rouge qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres._

_« Avec cette cicatrice, je pense que tu n'oublieras pas que tu m'appartiens. Parles de moi à quelqu'un, peu importe qui c'est, et tu le regretteras plus qu'amèrement. Tu es à moi, Kyōya ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens ! »_

#

Takeshi essuya doucement les larmes du plus jeune de son pouce, avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Le Hibari que je connais ne pleurerait pas pour si peu, tu ne crois pas ? fit-il avec un sourire rassurant. »

Pour toute réponse, Kyōya enlaça le torse de son colocataire, cherchant une nouvelle fois le contact de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête, qu'il se réveille pour réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

« Hibari… Tu ne devrais pas te serrer contre moi comme ça, tu sais ? fit Takeshi en essayant d'ignorer les sensations qui naissaient dans son bas-ventre. »

Ledit Hibari lui lança un regard noir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher, c'était hors de question. Le plus jeune renversa son vis-à-vis sur le lit, léchant goulûment ses lèvres pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Takeshi le laissa faire, amusé des initiatives de son presque amant, et répondit langoureusement au baiser, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver. Il sentit Kyōya déboutonner avec empressement sa chemise, comme si il avait peur que l'autre ne change d'avis. Il arracha presque les boutons pour passer sa main sur le torse du plus grand, caressant avec un désir mal caché la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Il tritura un instant les tétons de son vis-à-vis, les pinçant et les léchant à tour de rôle, les réduisant à deux boules de chair rosies. Il finit d'enlever sa chemise à Takeshi, remontant vers sa gorge et son cou pour y laisser de nombreux suçons bleutés qui mettraient sans doute quelques jours avant de s'effacer, et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avec passion et avidité, de façon presque sauvage.

Takeshi sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit, et retenait à grand-peine les gémissements qui montaient dans sa gorge, les joues rougies. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il inversa leurs positions et commença à déshabiller le plus jeune. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur les préliminaires, étant donné le désir qui le submergeait, mais il prit sur lui pour préparer un minimum Kyōya, devinant que c'était sa première fois. Après avoir lui aussi laissé son lot de marques et suçons sur la peau d'albâtre, il descendit vers son pantalon, qu'il baissa sans plus de façon après l'avoir déboutonné. Takeshi effleura la verge de son partenaire à travers le tissu de son boxer, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Après s'être débarrassé de tout vêtement trop encombrant à son goût, il commença à donner de petits coups de langues sur le sexe du plus jeune, dont la respiration s'accéléra, accompagnée de nouveaux gémissements. Alors qu'il prenait lentement son organe en bouche, il introduit un doigt en lui. Kyōya poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis de douleur lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Pour le distraire, Takeshi redoubla d'ardeur le long de a verge, désormais gonflée de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, les cris de douleur se transformèrent en soupirs lascifs, et le soumis grogna lorsque le plus grand retira ses doigts, avant de pousser un nouveau cri en sentant quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant les remplacer.

Bientôt, les soupirs du plus jeune se transformèrent en cris alors que Takeshi accélérait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Kyōya tremblait sous le plaisir, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, seul l'homme qui le dominait à présent avec ardeur restait. Takeshi. Son amour. Son monde. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Kyōya jouit, maculant leurs deux torses. Après quelques coups de bassin bien placés, son amant le rejoignit dans un grognement.

#

Kyōya ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières sous la vive lumière du jour. Tout d'abord, il sentit le poids d'un corps endormi sur sa poitrine, puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent mémoire. Il eut un sourire tendre et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son désormais amant. Il se redressa avec difficulté, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, et grimaça. Si il avait su, il n'aurait peut être pas cédé aussi facilement la place de soumis : son dos lui faisait affreusement mal, et il doutait fortement de pouvoir s'asseoir sur autre chose qu'une pile de coussins bien moelleux. Yamamoto remua un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour, accueillit par le charmant sourire de Kyōya. Ou plutôt, par sa grimace de douleur, interprétée par son amant comme un joli sourire. Comme quoi, l'amour peut faire des miracles…

#

_L'homme s'approcha du garçon évanoui. Ses traits étaient détendus, signe qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à résister au coup qu'il l'avait fait plonger dans l'inconscience. Il saisit son menton entre deux doigts et le releva avant de passer sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille._

_« Tu es à moi… Je t'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Ma petit alouette~ »_

_L'homme jeta un coup d'œil empli de pitié au corps qui traînait à terre, non loin. C'était celui d'un jeune adulte, aux yeux noisette grand ouverts par la surprise. Une marre de sang s'étalait sous son torse, ne laissant aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était mort._

_« Dommage pour toi, Yamamoto Takeshi… Kufufu~ »_


End file.
